A Shattered Life
by KatakumiKiari
Summary: Kendal thinks that everything is going downhill. Her grades are as bad as ever and her life at home just got worse. Can her friends change the way she sees it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Im back wit a new story! This was inspired by an adult in my life who told a group of kids i happened to be in about his child hood. He is amazing and funny so he's someone i trust. I wont use his name because thats rude. And its based on a girl right now instead of a boy so... Here is my newest story.**

 **I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL!**

Kendal:  
_

I start at my uncle's school today. My seventh school in two years. Im a trouble child. Delinquent if you will. My name is Kendal. This is my story.

Im dressed in denim jeans, a red t-shirt, and a black jean jacket. I pulled my hair up into a high ponytail so its out of my face for my first fight. My uncle, Makorov, talked to me last night. Im to make an effort and blah blah blah, make friends, no fights, but i cant get suspeneded from his school. They're going to try and make me kind. Good luck. I looked at my classes for today. First math, then gym (my favorite), next science, and finaly history. Its a pretty lame schedule but hey, at least i have gym today.

I heared the late bell and smiled. NOW, i head to class. I knew where everything was because i've visited this school many times before. Its kinda like a second home. I waltzed into my math class and was met with a mad teacher.  
"Starting your old habits already Ms. Kendal?", she said softly but i could hear her anger.

Heading to my seat, I replied, "Of course. Just making this place feel normal Ms. Evergreen!" I could feel many eyes on me. I just smiled and waved before i sat down. I let Ms. Evergreen drone on about math. When the bell rang to dismiss us, i was the first out the door.

"I thought you told my old man you'd make an effort," I heared my cousin Laxus state behind me.

Turning my head slightly, i said," Oh i am! I was twenty minutes erlier than normal." I waved my hand goodbye as i parted for the gym. This is the one class i won't be late for. In fact, i was one of the first people. I went into the locker room and threw my stuff into a locker. I quickly changed and went out to have some fun.

"Your Kendal right?" I nodded looking twords the boy who asked. "Im Gray." He stuck his hand out to shake mine. Taking his hand in mine, i smiled. When he let go, the teacher called us all over.

"Everyone help put the pads out, we're going to start of the unit with wrestling like MEN!", yeled Mr. Elfman, my gym teacher. Many people rolled their eyes and i got excited. Physical sports are the best. When we finished setting up, or rather the other kids (I didnt do anything), he started calling off pairs of boys who volenteered to go. I raised my hand and heared girls gasp. Guess im the first GIRL to volenteer.

"Are you sure you want to go? Its a pretty tuff thing." I glared at him. Dont underestimate me sir.

"Yes, im sure." I stood in place as he told Gray to go easy on me. Gray took his place across from me and we waited.

"Go!", Elfman yelled. I let Gray have the first move, his hands were covered with the red padded gloves and his head in the helmet. I was in blue. He swung his arm out to try and hit me. I easly dodged. Many boys started paying attention. Gray came at me over and over but i blocked or avoided every his hand after one attack, i swung him down to the ground and held him there. "So not manly Gray...", said Elfman as i released him and took off the gear.

"Your strong," Gray said to me. I smiled and went to sit out for the rest of the period.

After Science, we had luch. I'd only made one friend today and i dont even know if Gray counts so maybe just no friends today. I got a lunch from the cafiteria and started heading for the doors.  
"Hey Kendal, you can come sit with us," Gray called out.

I spun to face them, continuing to walk backwords and answered, "Nah im fine. I know all the cool spots around here anyways." I pushed the door open with my elbows and turned again to face forword. I ran up the stairs and opened the door at the top. Stepping onto the roof, i breathed in. I went to the edge and let my feet dangle over as i ate. The bell rang and i left for my final class.

After school, i headed to my locker to put my bag in there. I dont need it at home. Homework isnt worth it. I'll just get what i get by doing the work in class. Maybe. When i shut my locker, i felt people behind me.

"I hear your pretty tuff?" An arm snaked its way around my waist. I grabbed the wrist and dug my nails into it.

"Touch me and your dead.", i threatened.

"Aww thats cute.", said someone else, "She thinks she's scary." I wipped around and punched on of them. I took in my surroundings as i did so. 5 boys vs. me. Might be a little chalenging but okay.

"Aww thats cute!", i mimiked. "You think you've got a chance with me!" They all got mad when they took in what happened. I ducked and kicked at the feet of the nearest boy. He fell backwords and i stood up to move on. I landed another blow on the boy who tried to put his arm around me before hands grabbed me from behind. Before i knew it, I was on the floor and pain flared through my head.

"You don't know who your messin with girly,"said the boy who threw me.

Laughing i stood up and replied, "YOU dont know who your messin with. Im not some girl who cries over a break up. In fact, you'll be crying when im done." I lunged at the nearest boy and knocked him out cold. I hit one more with a round-house kick. Then i was thrown up against the locker. The remaining three boys pinned me there.

"So we're gonna be crying, huh?" Rage coursed through me and i brought my knee up to hit the boy in front of me where the sun dont shine. He fell down and the last two pushed my harder against the locker.

"Hey losers! Stop beating up some girl. Thats lame," I heared someone near by shout.

"Stay outta this Dragneel. She needs a good beating," answered the one i kicked. He must be their leader of sorts. I tried to lift my arm and free myself but the boys just slammed my arm back down. Then i saw one lift his arm and my head whipped to the side. After a few seconds, i saw black dots in my rght eye and my cheek was stinging.

"Ya'know it just shows how weak you are when you hit a girl," said the boy who was called Dragneel. Then one of my attackers let go of me as he got thrown against the opposite wall. The remainig guy let go and ran for dear life. I dropped to my knees and held my cheek.

"You okay?" I nodded.  
"I'll be fine. Im used to it." I looked up at my saver and said, "Im Kendal."

He gave me a grin and said, "Im Natsu!" 

Natsu ended up giving me a ride home. "If you ever need anything, let me know. I'll help if i can!" I smiled and got out of his car. I walked up the path to my door and went inside. I was met with something alien to me. Neither of my parents were in the front room, passed out drunk, but i did hear something down the hallway.

 **Hey guys, thanks for reading. It means a lot to me but could you try and leave some feed back? Thanks!**

 **~KatakumiKiari**


	2. Chapter 2

**Im back with chapter two! Please enjoy!**  
 **I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL!**

Kendal:  
I took off my jacket and went back there. Now i smelt beer. Someone was drunk afterall. I saw the carpet wet outside of the bathroom. I opened the door and gasped. My mother was in the tub but the water overflowed and was red. My dad was pouring water over her head and whispering something.  
"Get away from her!", i yelled.

"I-I didnt mean to!", he shouted and pushed me away. I got back to the tub and turned off the water. I took a towel and wrapped it around my mother as i pulled her out of the tub.

"No! Wake her up! She's fine!", he tried to stop me but i dragged my mother away from him. My dad left when i was little so i dont remember him. This man was my moms good-for-nothing new husband. Always drunk too. I picked her up to my best ability and ran outside. I layed her down in the front and ran to the driver side. I did my best to keep her head up as i drove.

My step-dad was left at the house. I hated him. I wish he never entered our lives because now... now my mother might die. She had cuts all over her, he almost drowned her, and her arm looked broken. I drove as fast as i could, getting many honking horns in return. When i reached the hospital, i ran in the ER. I raced over to the nearest doctor.

"I need help! She's in the car, my mother, she's in my car!" He nodded and signaled for some help as i dragged him out there. When we got to the car, i opened the door and pulled her out. I heared a nurse gasp when they saw her and many doctors helped put her on a stretcher. The wheeled her off as a doctor questioned me.

"How did this happen?"

I felt hot tears run down my face as i answered him. "It was her new husband. M-My step-dad. He got drunk today i think and when i got home from school, i saw them in the bathroom. He t-tried to w-wake her up with water."

The doctor hugged me an whispered, "Im sorry."

All he could do was comfort me. The only thing i needed was for her to be okay.

"I see injuries on you. DId he do this too?" Shaking my head i told him about the fight after school. "Is there anyone i can contact about your mother? Any relitives near by?" I gave him Mokorov's number and he sent me off with a nurse to clean up. When i walked out of the room i was in, i saw my uncle and Laxus waiting.

When i walked up to them, Laxus hugged me. He was always like an older brother for me. When i got picked on, he would always be there. He's here now, when i need family the most. We sat down on the chairs and waited for news. While waiting, i fell asleep.

 _Laxus:_

Kendal was still sleeping when the doctor came over. He had a grim look on his face. The old man stood up to get the news away from us. He face was covered in sadness as he came back. "She didnt make it through surgery," he told me softly. I nodded and stood up. I picked Kendal up, carrying her on my back, and we left.

 _Kendal:_

When i woke up, i was in a bed. It was familiar yet strange. I was in Laxus's room. I got up and looked at his alarm clock. Almost midnight. I poked my head into the hall and was met with soft voices. I stayed silent to listen to them.

"She'll be heart broken gramps, how do we tell her?"

"Im not sure Laxus but keep an eye on her. She might get into more fights now," I heared Makorov say.

Tell me what? My eyes widened with realization. She died. I lost the most important person inn my life. My step-dad took her from me. I fell to my knee;s coverin my mouth and tears slid down my cheek. When i hit the floor there was a little thud. The coversation paused and i heared footsteps coming my way.

I knew it was Laxus before he reached me, even if my eyes were filled with un-shed tears. I blinked, releasing a few. Laxus crouched down in front of me.

"Hey little bee," It was Laxus's nick-name for me because i loved honey when we were little, " Its gonna be okay. I promise we'll take care of you." His hand rested on my sholder. At scchool or when i saw Laxus with his friends, he acted tuff. Around me, he was gentle. Laxus realy was like a big brother.

"B-but she's...", I tried to talk but couldnt mange much.

"Kendal, im sorry about your mom but there's nothing we can do." Laxus moved his hands to my elbows and lifted me to my feet. He pulled me back into his room to his bed. "Go to sleep bee. You need to rest."

He threw a cover over me again and left the room. I held back the sobs as i sat there, looking at the ceiling. I shifted my eyes to the window where i saw her favorite constalation. Leo the lion. I let my gaze fall to Laxus's desk where there was a bag full of my stuff. Another one sat on the floor by the desk.

Laxus and Mokorov are all i have left. Many things wondered through my mind until, finaly, i fell asleep again.

 **Hey! So this chapter is a little shorter. Sorry 'bout that... But i do hope you liked it! If you did, please leave some feedback! Thanks!**

 **~KatakumiKiari**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Imma just cut to the chase... I need a new character for an idea i have. Please leave a review with an idea for and if i use yours, i WILL give you recignition!**  
 **I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

 _Kendal:_

I was living with M and Laxus. Its been almost a month since my mom died and we were finaly having her funeral. Many family members i didnt know, and many of her friends came. All i felt was the numbing pain.

Then i saw _him._

The man who ruined my life.

He killed her.

Took my mother and best friend from me.

When Laxus saw him, he stiffened and glanced at me. I could tell that rage was written across my face because Laxus whispered, "Calm down." Makorov shook his hand and I balled my fists up. Not now. I cant do that to her. I will not punch him at her funeral. She ment so much to me and im not about to do anything to ruin her final day. My step dad looked around and let his gaze stop on me. I held my head high as he walked over.  
I didnt have to be strong right now. Laxus was there.

He stepped in front of me and asked, "What do you need?"

"I wanted to talk to Kendal." He looked sober. "Im sorry Kendal," He leaned over to look behind Laxus, "Im sorry that your mother died. Its my fault, but i loved Julia as much as you did."

My eyes burned and i stepped around my cousin. "YOU do NOT have any right to say her name. I NEVER want to see you again. I never liked you and i told her. She stayed with you and now SHE'S gone. I would give anything for YOU to switchplaces with HER!" Many people turned to look at us when i started yelling.

When i finished my little outburst, i spun on my heel and took off across the feild. I let myself be carried away. My mind wondered off as my feet took me somewhere else. I shot through the gate to the cemetary and across a road. Soon i reached woods.

Not pausing, i darted into the woods. After twenty minutes or so, i stopped and sucked in air.

When i caught my breath, i looked around. Nothing out here looked familiar so i entered the wrong area. I have a fort out here from when i was 6. My mom helped me build it.

I heered a branch snap and i twisted to look around. Seeing no one or no animals, i got scared. Then an arrow shot past my head. I dropped to the ground to avoid any more that might fire. When i thought there was no more, I stood up and ran the way i had come.

It took less than twenty minutes because i was rested up. I darted out of the woods but ran into a boy.

"Sorry! I wasnt looking... Hey are you okay?" I didnt know i was crying until he asked if i was okay. I've cried more in the past month than the rest of my life. I broke my leg when i was 8 and i didnt cry at all.

"I-I'm fine," i managed to answer him. Then i saw a familiar pinkete sit in front of my.

"Ya sure? Your crying." I wiped away the tears and looked at him. "Why were you in the woods?" I shrugged.

"I just happened to run in there. I got a little upset at- Nevermind," i quickly stopped talking.

"Hey Kendal,"I looked up to meet his onyx eye's," You can talk to me if you need to. I'll keep everything a secret for you." He gave me his goofy grin and i laughed. When i stopped, i told him about the events of the past month. When i finished, he reached forword and wrapped his arms around me. Natsu pulled me into a warm hug.

I leaned into him because it was chilly out and every without a coat, Natsu was realy warm. Then i registered what was going on and my cheeks heated up quickly. I did my best to hide it when he let go of me.

* _bzzzz* *bzzzz*_

My phone started vibrating in my pocket. I pulled it out and looked at the name. Laxus. I hit ignore and turned my phone off. When i put it away and looked up, Natsu was realy close and staring at me.

"Whaaaaaat?!", my face flushed again. He pulled back and started laughing.

He stopped and looked like he was thinking. "Hey!', he yelled, "Want to go get some food? I know a good place!" I smiled when he stood up and offered me his hand. I took it and he pulled me up to my feet and he didnt let go. Instead, he held onto my hand and started running.

When we reached his destination, he let go of my hand. It was a burger cart. I stood back as he ordered. Soon, he raced over, holding two burgers. He handed me one and started devouring his.

I laughed and ate mine.

I ended up spending the rest of the evening with Natsu. It was fun. When he left, i turned on my phone. I gave Natsu my number so we could talk when ever. I forgot i turned it off for a reason. I had eight missed calls, 4 voicemails, and 32 texts. Only one text was from Natsu. Oh boy. I listened to all the voice mails. They were all from Laxus, along with the texts.

I read through them as i walked home. I heared a sound from a near by ally-way. I backed up and looked down it. I saw three men beating up a little boy. I smiled and tucked my phone away.

"You know, three against one isnt realy fair. Why dont i even it out a little," i called out to them. The boy looked up to me with a small smile.  
"Get lost woman. This isnt any of your buisness," shouted the tallest man.

I smiled and said, "Mistake one, you called me _woman_. I like to think of myself as a _lady_. Thank-you very much." I threw myself at the men.

It only took a few minutes till they were all knocked out cold on the pavment. I reached ut to help the boy up. "Im Kendal. Whats your name?"

He shyly answered, "Im Romeo."  
"Nice to meet you Romeo. Can i walk you home?" He nodded and i got him safly to his house. After i knew he was okay, i left and set back the way we came to get to Mokorov's house, or, i guess my house too.

I walked in to be met with a angry Laxus.

"Where have you been!?", he shouted.

"Well, i was in the woods, then i wasnt. Then i was at a burger stand eating a burger. Then i walked around. I was on my way home. Oh! I helped a little boy that some men were beating on. They're out cold in an ally somewhere and i took the boy home and know im here!",i shut the door behind me. I raised an eyebrow and said, "Am i missing anything? Um... OH yea! I was with Natsu for a while."

Laxus still looked mad.

"What? Im home now!"  
He tryed to seem calm but it was clear he wasnt when he said, "Why didnt you answer my calls? I was trying to get ahold of you."  
I was done trying to lighten the mood.

" _IM_ sorry! When did you become my boss? Last time i check, your my cousin and I dont have to listen to you. Im not hurt so dont worry!"

He sighed and yelled, "Well i WAS worried because i lost you and you didnt tell me where you were going AND didnt answer me!"

"Sorry that _Im_ old enough to take care of _myself!_ I dont need a dad thats only three years older than me!" I stormed past him and into my makeshift room across from his. I slammed the door and face planted onto the bed.

 **Yup. So please leave some feedback for me! Thanks!**

 **~KatakumiKiari**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**  
 _Kendal:_

I was still mad at Laxus so i got up arly the next morning and took off for school without him. I arrived as one of the first people and imediatly went to my locker. I saw Natsu leaning next to it. When he looked up and saw me, he smiled and stood up straight. "Hey Kendal!", he called out.

"Waz'up Natsu." I opened my lockker and took out my backpack when, out of the blue, Natsu poked my cheek. "Wha?"

"You look tierd."  
"Well yea. I dont normaly get up this early but i didnt want to get a ride from Laxus." Natsu gave me a questioning look. I explaind our fight last night.

"Im sorry! If i had known you would get in trouble, i would have let you go home!"  
I sighed. "No its not you. I wouldnt have gone back till dark anyways." I shut my locker and started walking away. Natsu followed me, staying by my side. I led him up the stairs to the roof.

"Are we allowed up here?", he asked.

I shrugged and said, "Im not sure but this is kinda my spot. I eat lunch up here." He nodded. Some wind picked up and i shivered.

"Are you cold?", Natsu questioned. I nodded and he pulled off his hoodie, handing it to me. I slipped in on, thankful for the warmth. Natsu laughed.

"What?", i was realy confused.

"I-Its nothing!", he managed to say between laughs.

I stared at him, blushing. "Thats not fair! If your laughing at me, at least say why!" I glared before a smile spread across my face. He looked so cute, right here, laughing.

He turned to me, stopping his laugh, and said," Your face was funny when you put my sweatshirt on."  
I playfully hit him and replied, "Well its warm!" We both started laughing. Well the bell rang, Natsu tugged my hand.

"Lets go to class." I nodded and followed him down the stairs. When i walked into my class room. Gray was staring at me. I raised an eyebrow.

"Isnt that Natsu's?", Gray asked while pointing ant my shirt. I realized i never gave it back and quickly pulled it off. I shoved it into my backpack and sat down. When Ms. Evergreen walked in she gasped. "Your on time Ms. Kendal!" I put my head on my desk to hide my blushing. First, people see me in Natsu's hoodie. Then, im on time.

Worst. Day. Ever.

The first three classes were boring. Even gym! When lunch finaly came, i raced tothe door. After i entered the hallway, I saw Laxus headed my way. I ducked my head to avoid him but he saw me and grabbed me.

"Hey! Stop! Im going to lunch." I tried to free myself from his grasp but he picked me up instead. Most kids knew we were relatted by now but i still started yelling, "KIDNAP! IM BEING KIDNAPPED! HALP!" Many heads turned but no one helped me. Well. That was fun.

I was carried into an empty class room and sat on a desk. Laxus closed the door and looked at me.

"Why didnt you wait for me this morning?"  
I shrugged and answered, "Im not forced to am i?"  
"Are you mad?" I shrugged, once again, and said," Should i be?" He sighed.

"Little bee, im just trying to look out for you!" I hopped off the desk

"Laxy, i know. But i can take care of myself now. Im not 7. Okay?"

He glared at me. "That nickname you just used would say other wise."  
I smiled and slipped past Laxus and said, "Now if you dont mind, im going-"

The door flew opened before i finished my sentance and slammed into my head. I fell backwords and landed on the floor. I blinked to try and clear my vision and looked up. Gray and Natsu stood in the doorway.

"Ow,"i said. I pulled myself to my feet, with the help of Laxus, and blinked away the blurry-ness again.

"Sorry Kendal! You okay?", asked Natsu.

"Oh my god. All my friends are boys!", i blurted out in realization. I walked past the two confused boys as Laxus said, "I Think she's fine if she can say that." He chuckled and went for the lunch room. I made my way to the roof with Natsu and Gray following me.

"Oh Natsu!", I reached into my backpack," This is yours!" I pulled out his hoodie and tossed it to him before asceanding the stairs to the roof.

"Wait!", they yelled in usion. COntinuing, they yelled," Dont go up there yet." Natsu grabbed the hem of my shirt and pulled me to a stop. I looked at the with a raised brow.

"We kinda did something for you...", Natsu said shyly. Gray looked happy though. "We did something to introduce you to our friends." Gray reached past me and opened the door. When i turned to look out, i saw a few girls.

"This is Lucy, Erza, Mira, Lisanna, Freed, Alzack, Bisca, and Wendy!", Natsu stated. I smiled and walked through the doorway. My lunch consisted of food and these people.

After school, Natsu ran out of the classroom to follow me. We walked in silence and when we reached the doors i froze. Laxus was yelling at a man.  
A man i didnt want to see.

I walked up to him, rage filling me. He opened his arms as if to tell me we were friends. That is, until my fist colided with his face.

 **oooooo! Cliff-hanger! Well, you might be able to guess whats next. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! And by the way, i know i have many errors. Sorry about those. Please favortie, follow, and review!**  
 **~KatakumiKiari**


End file.
